Revenge
by akungakjelas
Summary: Teriak Seokjin sukses membuat para penghuni kamar disekitarnya meringis. Mohon sabar, itu ujian kawan. Koor seluruh penghuni kost. NamJin. BTS Fanfic.


**Revenge**

Pair : Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

NamJin

Warning : BL, BoysLove, Yaoi, Homoseks Typo. Cerita tak sesuai judul.

Summary : Mohon sabar itu ujian kawan. Koor seluruh penghuni kost.

* * *

.

.

 _Am I wrong_

 _The world's goin' crazy_

 _neon eottae how bout ya_

 _You think it it okay?_

 _nan jom anin geot gateo_

 _gwiga isseodo deutjil anheo_

 _nuni isseodo bojil anheo_

 _da maeume mulgogiga sareo_

 _gyae ireum SElFISH SElFISH_

 _urin da gae dwaeji hwanaseo gae doeji_

 _hwangsae VS baepsae jeonjaengiya ERRDAY_

 _michin sesangi_

Jam berbentuk mario berbunyi nyaring mengusik manusia yang tengah menggulung dirinya dalam selimut. Sebuah tangan terulur keluar menggapai jam beker itu.

"Yaishhh berisik."

Lenguh suara dari balik selimut. Menyusul kepala bersurai pink menyembul dari situ. Dia Kim Seokjin. Mata hitamnya menyipit melihat angka yang tertera pada jam weker ditangannya. 10:30 AM.

"Hmm."

Alih-alih beranjak dari kasur setelah mematikan alarm. Seokjin kembali menggulung kedalam selimut, untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Seokjin yang langsung terbuai membuat keadaan kamar hening kembali.

Tak berselang lama setelah Seokjin kembali tidur, seorang pria berjalan masuk dan membuka setiap gorden yang ada. Kemudian membaringkan dirinya menghadap Seokjin. Tangannya menyikirkan bagian selimut yang menutupi wajah si pemilik kamar. Membuat Seokjin mengkerut seketika, karena cahaya matahari yang menimpa wajahnya.

"Namjoon jangan ganggu."

Pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu terkekeh melihat reaksi Seokjin. Bagaimana tidak? keningnya saling bertaut keras, pipi tembemnya yang sebagian terlipat karena tidur dalam posisi menyamping, dan bibir berisinya yang mencebik tinggi. Tak ubahnya seperti _Sally_. Salah satu karakter line.

"Ini sudah hampir siang sayang, apa kau tidak merasa lapar?"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, namun dia membalikan tubuhnya dari Namjoon sebagai tanda penolakan. Namjoon yang melihat hanya menaikan sebagian alisnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur."

"Kau harus bergerak, Seokjin. Tidak baik bermalas-malasan seperti ini."

"Namanya hemat daya Namjoon. Bukan bermalas-malasan."

Namjoon terbatuk kecil. Hampir tertawa.

"Daya mu dua kalilipat akan habis kalau kau tidak makan, Seokjin. Kau akan kelaparan."

Terdengar hembusan napas berat dari Seokjin.

"Please Namjoonie. Tidur tidak akan membuat ku kelaparan. Ok. Jadi kembalilah besok."

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Seokjin mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Memanggil nama Namjoon dengan nada memohon dan manja. Biasanya itu selalu ampuh jika Seokjin menginginkan sesuatu untuk dipenuhi. Kali ini agar kekasihnya itu mengerti kalau dia hanya butuh tidur hari ini.

"Kau harus makan. Aku akan membelikan makanan apapun yang kau mau, Seokjin."

Seokjin segera saja melempar selimut dan mendudukan dirinya. Lalu menuruni kasur dan berjalan kesisi Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon tersenyum lebar melihat Seokjin yang akhirnya mau menurut. Namun senyum itu luntur saat kedua tangan Seokjin menggenggam kerah bajunya dan menyeret dirinya. Raut Namjoon berubah tegang. Meskipun berstatus _uke_ Seokjin tetaplah seorang lelaki.

"Sa...sayang kau mau apa?"

"Demi tuhan Namjoon. Ini baru hari pertama liburan semester. Kau tidak bisa menggangu acara damai ku."

Seokjin melempar kekasihnya itu keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Namjoon yang memiliki reflek baik segera saja menahan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada kenop pintu dan dinding.

"Damai apa balas dendam sayang?"

Tangan Seokjin mengepal ingin membelai Kim Namjoon dengan penuh kelembutan. Demi kolor bermotif _sally_ koleksi Hoseok. Kim Namjoon masih sempat tersenyum begitu polos dengan pertanyannya.

Krak

Namjoon menatap horor kenop pintu yang terlepas.

"Sayang kamu tau kan julukan ku apa?"

Seokjin menarik napas perlahan dengan mata terpejam.

" _God Of Destruction._ "

"Sorry Bae."

 _Damn it! Eomma apa salah anak mu mendapat kekasih seajaib ini?_

"Kim Namjoon aku tidak mau tau akan ku kuras habis kartu kredit mu dan tak ada jatah selama aku liburan!"

Teriak Seokjin sukses membuat para penghuni kamar disekitarnya meringis. Aww tak dapat jatah selama liburan? Kasian sekali Namjoom. Mereka sedang liburan semester genap, dan itu tiga bulan lebih lamanya. Tak dapat jatah selama itu? Mohon sabar, itu ujian kawan. Koor seluruh penghuni kost.

 _Oh iya perlu diingatkan Seokjin itu anak kost._

Kembali pada Namjoon yang hanya menatap kosong kenop ditangannya. Kartu kredit habis tak masalah. Tapi jatah? Itu lain cerita.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

Terinspirasi dari kegabutan tengah malam karena gak bisa tidur? Plus batre yang mau habis dan aku terlalu malas buat beranjak ngechargernya, tentu harus hemat daya XD

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita ini :-D


End file.
